Hell's Princess and the Full Moon
by Maru Atsuki
Summary: There's a new girl at Yokai academy and she caught the playboy's eye and maybe even more. But who exactly is this girl with a secretive past and dark aura. What makes her so special and how will she react to the rest of Yokai's student body? Bad summary? sorry pulled it out of my butt along with title. Rated M for language, hopeful discriptive enough graphic fight scenes and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I no I'm evil posting a new story but I couldn't help it. I've been on a roll with this story ever since last night, writing like 6 chapters in about a whole day. I promised myself I would post anything new until I updated my bleach and stargate stories but I've caught writer's block again super sorry. I still wasn't gonna post this but like I said I got really far. I promise I will try my hardest to post something for bleach like thursday or over the weekend. But I did wanna inform everyone I will be taking down my stargate story. It's official hiatus, no ideas whatever sorry, it will be down next week some time. Well that's all, here's my new story enjoy and please review. I will only add more chapters if this gets good views cuz I'm worried about it. **

**Home?**

Shadows lingered on all the walls of a small room, an elegant fire making them shine. Screams and growls were echoing through the air. A young girl sat in the middle of a bed covering her ears, trying to block everything out. Her eyes shut tight, a small amount of water trickling down them. But the noise only got louder, how was she suppose to sleep here, live here. The room felt like a sauna, the painful screams never stopped, and it smelled worse then a morgue. She couldn't take it any longer and hoped off the bed, grabbing her i-phone then rushing out the door. The heat got worse as she reached the surface, but she bared through knowing fresh air was just on the other side.

"I'm going out!" she yelled to the man that seemed to be guarding the exit. "Be sure to tell my father."

"Of course" the man answered flatly, before he stepped aside.

The girl sucked in as much clean air as she could once her exit had disappeared. She twirled around for a couple of seconds, letting the wind circle her whole body.

"Much cooler" she said to herself.

She plugged her headphones into her cell, and began walking down the darkened street. A lamp popped on after she finished five songs, it was only just starting to get dark. Her father hated when she out at night, because sometimes she took forever to come back. But who could blame her, no one would want to live in that hell hole. This time tomorrow she would have been living there for almost eight years. She pleaded like crazy for her mother to take her when her parents separated, but the women wanted nothing to do with her or her older brother. She screamed something about loathing everything _That Man_ had given her then slammed the door in the girl's face. One tear left her eyes as she flashed back to the exact moment, but then shook her head.

"Bitch's loss" she muttered, taking a sharp turn.

A couple people suddenly appeared in her vision, and the girl regretted her direction. She thought about turning around, but she rather not have anyone behind her. She tired her hardest to steer past them, making sure to not give them any looks, turning up her music. All these actions usually keep her safe, but these guys seemed to be persistent.

"Hey babe, where you headed?" one of them shouted as she passed them.

The girl kept walking, acting like she didn't hear them, but pushed her hair behind her ears just so they could see the plugs. This way she wouldn't get in trouble for ignoring them, that always made the situations worse.

"Hey! Did you hearme sweet thing!" the guy called again.

This time he rushed in front of the girl, pulling out one her headphone when he passed her.

"Sorry?" the girl played innocently.

"I asked where ya headed."

"Home."

"I'll walk you there."

"No thanks."

The girl pulled her headphone out the man's hand then walked past him, but he still didn't give up.

"I wasn't asking!" he growled, suddenly grabbing the girl's wrist back to him.

The girl kept her head down as the man's friends walked over to them.

"How about you come home with us?" one of them suggested.

"No" the girl shouted.

"Oooooo looks like she's got a little fight in her, I love that" the man holding her said.

"You should really let me go" the girl said, her voice deeper now.

"O really, I think not."

"I warned you."

The men let out roars of laughter with the girl's last comment, but then the girl brought her head locking her eyes with the man gripping her wrist. He went silent and froze for her moment, it was weird but in the light her eyes seem to glow black. Suddenly in a flash the girl slipped out the man's grasp and flung her foot in between his legs. He fell down fast in pain, moaning and rolling over.

"You're gonna pay for that you little shit!" one of the others yelled.

The two remaining men rushed the girl, but to her it was like they were walking, walking as slow as a geezer that is. She dodged their tackles easily, elbowing one in the back hard, then hitting the other in stomach with her fist. They both fell to opposites sides of the ground fast, groaning in pain.

"What the hell?" the first man screamed at the girl, as he struggle to stand.

"You're a pathetic human" the girl spat, not really bothering to answer the man.

She walked over to him and slammed her fist down on top of his head, knocking him out. The girl pushed out a long sigh as she glanced at the sky, before running off, it had gotten much later. Her father was gonna give her quite the earful when she got back to the pit, man did she out of this hole!


	2. Chapter 2

**Escape from Hell**

The young girl sat indie style on her twin bed as her father paced in front of her. He had been yelling at her for what seemed like hours, maybe longer. By now she had gotten use to this act, and frankly it annoyed her. I mean why should he be mad at her for going out at night, surely she could handle herself. But when she protested that, he said it didn't matter, there was still a chance she could get hurt or worse, exposed.

"You know the rules Hana, you have to stay down here" the man said in a slightly calm tone.

"Kenji doesn't, what makes him so special?" Hana argued.

"Your brother is older, and is helping me out with the family business."

"My brother is an idiot, and flirts with the human women, instead of working."

"Yet he still manages to come home with successful work."

"Well then why don't you let me work for you, surely I'd bring in more client's then him."

"You know that's not possible, you don't have that ability. Besides even if you did most the people you would force here."

"It's not my fault their brains are small and their hearts weak!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me young lady, and you know full well they aren't all like that."

"Ha, as if."

The last comment the girl said under her breath. She hated humans, they were stupid, but to be honest some of them scared her. She was a girl with no actual power of killing them, at least not without fighting them to bloody pulp. The men had it easy, wavering their hands in the air and the humans would fall limp, dying soon after.

"Now what do you have to say for yourself" the girl's father boomed.

"Sorry" Hana huffed out.

"Good."

"Hey dad!" rang a voice.

Kenji appeared in the room a few minutes later.

"Ah good you're back" the older man greeted. "What's your count?"

"Only eight, but the other guys aren't back yet and this is a small town" Kenji reported. "Aye, Hana you alright?"

"Peachy" she growled, then laided down and pulled the covers over her head, attempting to sleep.

"She's fine, just came home late again" their father retorted. "Hey so everything alright, you ran over here like you wanted to tell me something. Everything go ok?"

"O ya, it was fine. I just wanted to show you this." Kenji pulled a small flyer out his pants and shoved it into his dad's hands. "One of the stiffs was gripping on it for his dear life, spewing stuff about monsters."

Hana perked up her ears, as she heard her father flipping through the small piece of paper.

"Is there a point to this" he asked.

"Well ya, I figured Hana could go here. Keep her occupied, out of trouble and out of my hair" Keaji groaned.

"Go where?"Hana asked, poking out from under her sheets.

"No where!" her dad shouted, crumbling up the flyer.

"Ah come on dad, I think it be a great experience" Kenji pleaded.

"No way! You know as well as I do that she isn't allowed outside."

"She won't be outside, she'll be with others of our kind. That is a school for only monsters."

"A school for monsters!" Hana jumped out of her bed.

"You're not going. And Kenji she will be the only one of our kind there."

"I meant she'll be with other monsters dad."

"It doesn't matter. There's no way it's happening, if anyone of them were to find out what she is there's no telling what will happen. There's some who love us, hate us, and fear us, it's quite hard to keep track of them all. No way, she's safer here."

"You got to be joking!" Hana shouted. "How am I safer in this pit surrounded by screams and fire. You know the nightmares kids have just hearing about this place."

"You're not a kid, and I thought you loved this place?" her dad questioned.

"WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU THAT!"

"Hana calm down" Kenji shushed.

She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Sorry dad" she exhaled.

"It's fine. I just don't understand, I mean those screams are like music to my ears" her dad almost sang.

"Ya, they help me sleep actually" Kenji added.

"Are you serious? You know if I wasn't the only young female hear you'd see where I'm coming from."

The older man looked at his daughter's pleading face, and sighed.

"Alright, I'll think about it" he huffed, then left the room.

"Here" Kenji said, tossing his sister another flyer. "Figured dad would burn the one I gave him."

"Did you really get this off a human?" Hana asked.

"Hell no, what on earth would one of our marks be doing with this... Some geezer dropped them." He scratched his head, thinking back to the monk looking dude. "Anyway I gotta hit the hay, talk to you in the morning."

"Ya night" Hana waved, her eyes glued to the flyer now. "Yokai academy huh? I'll be seeing you soon I hope."


	3. Chapter 3

**First Meet**

Hana stared out a window of the Yokai bus, just watching the human world slowly disappear. She huffed out another sigh as she recalled her moments before leaving. Her father took more then a week to get back to her on his decision, and the whole time she had been pestering him for an answer. When he finally gave in she jumped for joy and hugged him intensely. That was until her dad mentioned this was just a trail run. If anything went wrong she'd be coming home immediately, which probably meant he'd be sending some of his men to watch over her. Gosh was he overprotective, letting her only take one duffel bag and a purse. But Hana manged to grab the biggest purse she had and shove everything else in it that wouldn't fit in her duffel. Then he proceed to tell her that she wasn't allowed to leave until the beginning of the week started, then went on a long speech about; boys, sex, drugs, danger, and keeping off the radar. She was surprised he hadn't protested with the creepy bus driver to let him come along for the ride, not like that was allowed though. Hana blew up her bangs with another sigh, this school wasn't going to be that big of a deal, was it?

"We're about to pass through the portal miss" the bus driver spoke up.

Hana shot him a glance and nodded her head. Then straightened her posture and looped her arm through her bags.

"Almost there!" she whispered to herself.

Yokai academy was quite the school. The building was an elegant gold; and included a gated roof, a courtyard, a field for sports, four dorm buildings, and two bath halls. It also had quite large rooms, hallways and a cafeteria. Hana was overwhelmed by the private school aura that this place held that she froze at the bus door.

"You alright miss?" the driver asked.

"Ya!... Of course"Hana answered a few seconds later. "Please stop calling me miss though."

"Would you prefer my lady?"

"I'd prefer nothing. Just because you saw who my family was doesn't mean you need to treat me like some princess."

Hana grabbed her bags and strutted off the bus towards her new home. Others students littered around her filing in for the start of classes, and she noted the uniforms. She suppressed a groan as some wind picked up some the girls skirts and gained some whistles from the boys. Why did school uniform skirts always have to be so short. What was even worse was that Hana wasn't delivered this uniform, so she stood out in her her dark, normal clothes. Though a part of her was glad the uniform wasn't able to be mailed, her dad would have freaked even more. Just another reason to keep her home.

"Guess I'll get it when I see the dean" she whispered to herself, looking over a map the bus driver had given her.

"Hey need some help?" came a voice.

Hana turned to see two boys coming towards her, one a little over weight and the other massively failing at hiding his monster form.

"No thanks!" she yelled, then ran off before they could reach her.

Hana was out of their sights in seconds, them not even registering she left until they caught her far away. Her speed was quite imbecile, but it did nothing if she wasn't watching where she was going. Suddenly she ran into something hard and felt her feet leave the ground. Automatically she prepared herself for the pain that would come with her but hitting the pavement, but it didn't come. Instead her wrists were grabbed and she was pulled up into someone's chest.

"You should be more careful" she heard.

Hana looked up to meet the gold eyes of a young man. He had sleek black hair, that was being held up with a headband. His face was quiet soft, holding a golden smile that she could have sworn made her heart skip for a second.

"Uh thanks" she said, with a small growl, finally being able to pull away from the man.

"Sure thing" he grinned. "You new here?"

"What makes you think that?" Hana asked.

Kenji had told her that if she acted like everything annoyed her and kept a glare on, that most people would ignore her. She wouldn't draw any attention, I mean who would want to be friends with the snotty new girl.

"Well you're not wearing the school uniform" the boy stated.

Hana inwardly face palmed herself, well duh, of course she screamed new girl. The boy looked her over well she was distracted by her ignorance. She was quite the petite girl, wavy black hair that hung over shoulder, and ashen porcelain skin. Even though her t-shirt covered much of her skin her c-cups still gained the man's main interest, along with her slimming thighs that looked delicious in her tight shorts and leggings.

"Ya I'm new" Hana finally answered, bring the man's attention back to her face.

For a second he swore her eyes shined black or maybe red.

"Do you need help finding the dean's office?" the boy asked.

"No" Hana replied again, and was about to walk off.

But the guy turned and grabbed her wrist, "Ah come on, how could you possibly know how to get there."

"I've got a map" Hana dangled the piece of paper in front of his face.

"Ya from 1985" the boy laughed, snatching it out of her hands fast. "It's no trouble really."

Then the boy crumpled up the map and locked fingers with Hana before leading her off towards the building.

"I'm Ginei Morioka by the way" the boy said after they had been walking for a couple of minutes.

By this time Hana had pulled her hand out his, and now they were walking side by side down some white hallways, that she hoped lead to the dean's office. Why the hell did he have to throw her map out.

"Hana Gehenna" she replied, hoping he didn't question her name.

"Gehenna huh, quiet an odd name" the boy grinned.(Ge-he-na, last part kinda like hyena, but that not what her monster type is)

"Well so is Genei" Hana retorted.

"Haha ya I guess, you can just call me Gin though. Well here we are, hope to see you in class."

Hana hadn't even realized that they had arrived in front of a door, this boy was quite distracting. She knew her father had warned her to stay away from anyone especially boys, but he couldn't of guessed they would be this attractive. The boy did have quite a sly attitude to him, which made her keep her guard up. But gosh if any of the human sleaze bags that hit on her had as much smolder as Gin did she would have fallen on them as well.

**Author's note: um if u really wanna know yes hana's last name means something special and weird. But it has to do with her monster identity that I don't plan on mentioning till possibly the next chapter. But if u wanna go ahead and look it up in a dictionary be my guest, I don't think it will spoil much, u might be more confused actually lol sry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fear**

Dean Origata was quiet the leader, yet Hana was still able to notice that he wasn't the true headmaster. It made her question why the man wasn't looking her in the face, if he had any smarts and knew who she was surely he would want to me her. Whatever, this way was better, making the day not go to stressed if she wasn't asked about her family. A part of her felt a little insulted by it all, but then she did get escorted to her first class by a witch name Ruby. Well Hana was changing into her uniform the women informed her she was the headmaster right hand, along with giving her her schedule, dorm number and key. Somehow she was arranged to be in the moon wing, which she thought was ironic for most of the occupants were dog monsters or ones the loved the night. Even her roommate Kyoko was a vampire, though she half expected her father to make sure she got her own room. Hana's first class was science, which only made her slow her pace behind Ruby. Her second worst subject first thing in the morning, what a drag. When the pair arrived in front of the small wooden door a slightly old, heavy man in a messy suit exited, and introduced himself.

"My name is Mr. Trump and I will be your science teacher for the rest of this year. I have some simple rules, but first and for most I should inform you that I don't approve of the way you look. That school uniform is suppose to show polite elegance" the teacher argued.

Hana suppressed a groan, Ruby said she looked fine. Then again the witch was wearing quite the Gothic Lolita corset dress, was she really just an assistant. Hana had kept on her black biker like boots and tights, also her dress shirt was a little unbuttoned up top showing a necklace with a pendent shaped like fire. The yellow skirt totally blended in to her outfit because of her black hair, and other dark attire.

"This certainty won't do!" Mr. Trump yelled, the students behind the closed classroom door hearing him.

The teacher reached for ends of Hana's shirt, going to button up the top but she saw a slightly different motive in his eyes.

"Don't touch me!" Hana shouted, grabbing his hands and twisting his arm behind his back then slamming the teacher against the wall. He was clearing a weak monster, even if u was older and bigger.

She let him go a couple seconds later though, she wasn't suppose to be drawing attention to herself.

"Why you little, who do you think you are!"

Mr. Trump turned around, and rose his hand in the air ready to hit Hana, but then Ruby stepped in between them.

"That will be quite enough Mr. Trump" she ordered.

"What, she had no reason to act like that. I mean do you see her outfit?!"

"I see it just fine sir, and your actions are not needed. I approved this girl's attire already, Hana you may head inside."

Hana nodded her head in thanks then made sure to glare at the teacher before entering the classroom, and slamming the door behind her. Yet the minute she entered alone she regretted it, all gossip stopped and eyes focused on her. She spotted Gin's grin, he had recognized her voice before she even entered.

"What?!" Hana suddenly growled, not being able to take the stares anymore.

She sent glares down the room, turning everyone's eyes away, except for Gin's. She huffed out a sigh, then jumped up on the end of Mr. Trump's desk waiting for him to enter. He came in a few moments later, his face a little pale and his ego possibly swollen. Looked like Ruby had put the fear of god in him for attempting to assault a student, apparently he was known throughout the school as a horrible pervert. He shot her a glare, which Hana just returned before addressing the rest of the class.

"Alright settle down, settle down" he started, even though it wasn't need for no one had uttered a peep since Hana's outburst. "We have a new student today, why don't you introduced yourself."

Hana rolled her eyes at Mr. Trump, but obliged. Guess the guy had to get back at her somehow, she was probably gonna get a ton of smack in the months to come as well.

"Hana Gehenna" she stated flatly, focusing her eyes on the board at the back of class.

"How about you tell us a little about yourself?" Mr. Trump grinned.

"Ah... like what?" Hana asked, she wasn't gonna let this guy win.

Gin slapped a sly smile on his face and raised his hand.

"Uh, yes Mr. Morioka?" Mr. Trump grunted.

"Did you get to the meet the headmaster?" he asked, gesturing towards Hana.

Her eyes lit up at his voice, god she had forgotten how sexy he sounded. Then she shook her head and put back on her annoyed facade.

"Nope, but thanks for the help." she answered.

"No problem babe" Gin grinned.

Eh the word babe, Hana hated it. How could someone so fine produce such an annoying word. She rolled her eyes again, then rested her head on her hands in a board fashion. Another hand went up, before Mr. Trump could even call on the boy, he shouted out a question as well.

"Where you coming from?" he asked.

Seemed Hana introducing herself had failed and turned into the students asking about her, and the teacher couldn't stop them.

"Okinawa, south district" Hana answered, her voice still flat.

A couple more students raised their hands asking like where Hana had been schooled before, and what was life like with humans.

"Alright one more, and then Ms. Gehenna you will take your seat" Mr. Trump finally spoke up.

"What's your monster class?" shouted a boy suddenly standing up.

Hana shot a death glare at the boy, forcing him back down into his seat. The tint of her eyes turning black catching Gin's attention again. Black eyes was quiet uncommon among monsters, as a matter a fact strange eye color was unique in general. Gold for werwolves, red for vampires and then there was also rumors about white and black, but no on knew their exact origins. All the other monster's had normal human eyes.

"Don't answer that Ms. Gehenna. You know very well that telling others your monster identity isn't allowed" Mr. Trump shouted at the student.

"Sorry Sir" the boy whimpered.

"Like I was planning on answering" Hana stated under her breath.

Then she hopped off the teacher's desk and walked over to the empty one, second to last row, window seat. Hana felt Gin's eyes on her as she took her seat and during the rest of the class. She tired glaring again, even stuck her tongue out at him, but that only made the boy grin wider. She gave up, resorting to ignoring him, but she could still feel his smolder trying to piece her head. Yet Hana wouldn't give the guy her attention, no, instead she kept her eyes on the front board or outside. English came next and luckily the teacher was nicer and so where most of the others, yet when she reached homeroom she did frighten her teacher accidentally. A cat tail popped out of her skirt as Hana passed her, guessing she could probably smell what breed of monster Hana was. Gin was in most of Hana's classes as well, and after each one he insisted on helping her to the next even if they didn't have it together. Hana pulled out every insult and look in the book she could think of, but nothing steered the guy away. He would just laugh off Hana's insults and say her face look adorable when she was angry. This guy was seriously persistent, and actually getting on her nerves no matter how good looking he was.

"Hey would you wanna eat lunch together" A boy asked Hana.

She turned and growled in response making the boy run off quick. Then she blew out some air on her bangs again, and refocused her eyes back on the courtyard. Gin spotted her a few minutes later, man did she look hot leaning against a windowsill, her now visible skin glistening in the sun. Some wind ruffled her skirt and he spotted the color purple for a second, making him beam.

"You know we are allowed to sit out in the courtyard" he started, approaching her.

Hana gave him a glance, but didn't respond before going back to the window.

"It is kinda cold though" Gin added.

This time Hana gave him an answer, but her eyes never wavered.

"The breeze feels great" she said.

"O so you hate the heat?" Gin asked.

"I don't loathe it, but the slight cold is a nice break."

"O you said you came form Okinawa right? I didn't realize it was so hot there."

"It's not, but the south of it is quiet blistering."

Hana pushed off the windowsill, standing, then began to walk away from Gin.

"Hey wait, where ya headed?" he called after.

"Up to the roof" Hana answered, turning slightly towards him. "You can follow if you like."

He was going to anyway if she didn't invite so what was the point in ignoring him any longer. Gin put a skip in his step as he walked beside Hana towards the roof exit. Not a lot of students went up there for lunch because lots of fights had happened up there during the beginning of the semester, hell he was in one of them. But Gin also considered this place his perfect lady attractant, the warm air running around their bodies increasing the mood. The student perv smirked as they walked along, he was doing great as a ladies man, and he didn't even suggest the roof. Yet his face fell when Hana opened the door, two other girls occupied the area. He recognized them right away, then searched the roof for the other person he knew these girls always hung around with. Tsukune Aono locked eyes with Gin in a second and waved at him. Gin forced on a smile and sent a grunt in the boy's direction, he so didn't want this guy around the new girl. Tsukune was always somehow getting all the attractive women, and now Gin guessed he was gonna lose Hana to this womanizer as well.

"Hey Gin, come to join us for lunch" Tsukune asked walking over to the boy and Hana.

Yet as he got closer to the pair Hana got a clear scent of him and her whole body shivered. What, no way, only humans made her sweat like this. But they weren't suppose to be allowed here, meaning this kid had to be quite smart if he could infiltrate Yokai academy.

"Stay Back!" Hana suddenly shouted, surprising everyone.

Tsukune stopped dead in his tracks, as the girls behind him looked at Hana extremely confused.

"Huh why?" he asked, taking another step.

"I said stay" Hana yelled, her voice sounding shaky now.

She slipped behind Gin in a quick movement gripping on to his shirt well shaking a little.

"Uh I do as she says Tsukune, looks like you're scaring her" Gin grinned.

Yes, that's win for Yokai's popular boy, and finally a loss for Aono.

"Ya I can see that" Tsukune started, taking some steps back. "But why?"

The question actually dumbfound Gin, the boy did have a point. I mean just a second ago this girl was acting completely normal and she had been shooting death glares at the student body the whole day, but with one look at Tsukune she seem to almost freeze in horror.

"Hana what's wrong?" Gin asked, turning towards the girl and clasping her hands in his.

But once Gin got a good look at the girl, his playboy attitude dropped. This girl was seriously frightened for her life. He could feel her shaking decrease a little as he tightened his grip on her hands, but her face was even more pale then normal.

"Tsukune I think you better back up some more" Gin yelled back, in a grave tone.

"Ya sure" Tsukune said, stepping back towards the edge where the girls stood.

"Hana, what's wrong" Gin asked again, this time looking her dead in the eyes.

Her month opened and he heard her say something, but it came out only in a mumble.

"What?" he wondered sincerely.

"Human!" Hana suddenly shouted, pulling one her hands out of Gin's, and pointing at Tsukune.

Everyone froze now, the accused boy going almost as white as Hana, how could she know?

**Author's note: ok so I lied didn't tell you about Hana monster origin I'm sorry but I just didn't seem to fit anywhere. I promise u will find out soon, like when Gin finds out...um chapter... 7 maybe sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Keeping it Quiet**

Another shiver went down Hana's back as she caught eyes with Tsukune for a moment, then she looked down. How on earth did a human get in Yokai and how did Hana not notice him before? Surely she had to have some classes with the Tsukune boy, but then again Gin and others guys had been distracting her the whole day. The new student was always popular for the first couple days, even longer if it was a good looking girl. Gin had now wrapped his arms around Hana's shoulders trying to stop her from shivering, but to be honest he was completely surprised by his own actions. I mean yes, he rather enjoyed comforting girls in his arms, holding his signature grin. But this girl was different, she was seriously frightened and Gin was actually worried like crazy. He'd omit as they stood quite close, her scent seem to almost intoxicate him, and he could tell right away she was a dog demon. Not a werwolf, but still it made his heart beat rise a little bit.

"Haha a human! Ya right" one of the girls tried to laugh off.

Hana shot the short chick a glare that made her start to shake a little for her eyes had turned black again. Gin looked over at his somewhat friends and shoved out a groan, what the hell was going on. And still how on earth did this chick know the truth about Tsukune? Only the member's of the newspaper club and the headmaster knew the truth, and Moka was surely gonna freak soon. A thought crossed his mind then, what if Hana overpowered her fear and tried to attack Tsukune. Another fight on the roof ending with Moka's Rosario getting ripped off, and the day turning into a blood bath. No way was he gonna let that happen. For some reason he couldn't bare the thought of Hana getting injured, even though he was interested in seeing her monster form.

Gin acted fast now, gripping Hana's chin and pulling her face back towards him. He locked his gold eyes with her black eyes, but almost lost his nerve for the moment at the look she was holding. Gin shook his head though and refocused, pulling Hana closer to him making their foreheads touch.

"Hana I need you to breath, you're safe I swear" Gin let out.

"But he's a human!" Hana seethed.

Worried looks played on Tsukune and girls faces as they watched the scene in front of them. Yukari held a hint of surprise though, questioning why Gin had turned serious. They hardly ever saw this side of him.

"I still need you to calm down" Gin breathed. "No harm will come to you, I will make sure of that."

Hana mouth softened from a growl to confusion. Why would a man she barley know wanna protect her, Gin was asking himself the same question as he watched Hana closely. Slowing color seeped back into her skin and her eyes went back to brown. Gin satisfied stepped back a little, but wrapped his arm back around Hana's shoulder as they both turned towards Tsukune and the girls.

"Tsukune's not human" Moka piped up.

Gin felt Hana's body stiffen again and he shot the young vampire a glare.

"It's best if we don't lie to her" he growled.

"But Gin!"Moka squeaked.

"Are you crazy mutt! We don't even know this girl, how can we trust her not to tell anyone" Yukari argued.

"We have no choice, and don't call me Mutt!" Gin yelled.

Yukari yipped a little and jumped behind Moka, then Tsukune stepped forward.

"So I guess you caught me" he laughed out, a little concerned though.

"Tsukune wait" Moka cried.

"It's ok Moka, Gin's right. Lying would only make things worse... Ya I'm a human, and my name's Tsukune Aono. Try not to be to alarmed though, I kinda got here on a mix up. My parents are quite strange."

Hana was calm now, but she still didn't seem all normal.

"You know he's actually a great guy" Gin added, unsure what else to do.

Hana still kept silent though, yet she noted Gin's playboy attitude rearing its head a little at his last comment. It brought her back to reality officially, and she rolled her eyes at the wolf.

"Whatever" Hana growled.

She shoved Gin off her, then crossed her arms and walked back downstairs. After the door closed behind her she took a couple deep breath, calming herself for real. Fear still sat at the pit of her stomach but she was away from the human, now she was safe. But she was going to make sure she kept her distance from all of them, including Gin as much as possible. Tsukune and the girls let out some deep breaths also as Gin just glared them a little goofy like.

"God did you guys really have to be up here, I was so close with her" he pouted.

"Well it was for the best then that she was scared of Tsukune, saved her from your filthy paws!" Yukari retorted.

"My paws aren't filthy" Gin complained, looking his hands over.

"You know that girl still worries me guys, I mean how did she know Tsukune was a human?" Moka asked.

Yukari and Gin stopped their bickering and looked up and the vampire. The wolf blew out some air and scratched his head, they were gonna find out the truth anyway.

"Well I noticed she's some type of dog monster, so maybe her sense of smell got him caught" Gin answered.

"Ya but Gin, you never knew Tsukune was a human before we all found out" Yukari stated. "Aren't werwolves suppose to have the best sense of smell?"

Gin shot her an annoyed look, "Not the best" he grumbled.

"Look none of this matters, what if she tells someone!" Moka cried.

"I don't think we have to worry about that Moka" Tsukune said, trying to calm her. "Look how about just to be safe, I'll talk to her. Tell her my identity is a secret."

"Ok" Moka whimpered nodded her head.

Gin shook his head and slapped his hand down on the boys shoulder.

"I don't think so man. Hana might have looked calm when she left but I'm sure you'd scare her again if you cornered her alone" he said.

"I wasn't gonna corner her!" Tsukune defended.

"Whatever man, look let me handle this. I'll make sure your secret stays safe."

And with that Gin left before any of them could protest.

Unfortunately for the rest of the day Hana made sure to avoid Gin at every cost. She had a little trouble making it to the last of her classes without him but she didn't care. Sometimes she spotted the human and his girls, but made sure to steer clear of them as well. O god if her father sent men to watch over her, she'd be home forced home any minute now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Under the Moon**

Thursday night crept up on Hana and she sat alone in her dorm staring at the moon, she could tell it was full but some clouds hid most of it. Kyoko had left about an hour ago after Hana had insisted they take a break and eat. The girl was actually quite nice for a vamp, suggesting to help Hana unpack all her stuff. It didn't take long and Hana tried to protest it, guessing she'd be gone by morning, but Kyoko wouldn't give up. So Hana's clothes sat in the small dresser next to her bed, that was now covered with her personal sheets, pillow and some small stuffed animals. She had shoved trinkets and statues along with a jewelery case in her purse and they sat on top of her dresser and nightstand now. Along with her perfume, deodorant and other essentials. A leather bound journal sat in front of Hana's feet open to a half a page of writing, the pen laying on top of it. She had stopped in the middle of a sentence when a breeze brushed through her hair, blocking her sight. She was about to close the window and shades but the glow of the moon caught her eye. Another breeze lifted some of her hair and she watched some of the clouds move, uncovering a little more of the moon. She got up slowly and opened the screen door, slipping out onto the small balcony. She leaned on the railing staring at the moon still, as she enjoy the cool air.

Gin walked with a stick up his but, growling at anyone that passed him. He had been seriously annoyed with that fact that Hana was able to give him the slip once again, and on top of that the moon was out. He shot the sky a glare as a few more clouds moved and the moon sent another sensation through his body. Suddenly his face change to soft amazement as he eyes crossed over something different. There a couple feet in front of him stood Hana gazing at the moon as well. Yet there was smile on her face, and she looked completely relaxed.

"Beautiful" Gin whispered, not being able to stop himself.

He could see Hana draw a small breath in the cold and shiver a little, then she turned and was about to go back inside.

"Hey Hana" Gin was able to call before he lost his chance.

The girl twirled around at the sound of his voice, but then automatically cursed herself for not having any control over her body. She was trying to stay away from this guy.

"What do you want this time Gin?" She yelled to him.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Ya."

"Can we talk without me having to crane my head up to look at you?"

"... Uh fine. Gimme me a second."

Hana disappeared inside her room for what seemed like forever, but sure enough a few minutes later she was walking out of the exit. Slipping her arms into a windbreaker as she reached Gin.

"Didn't think you were coming anymore for a second" Gin said.

"I needed a walk anyway" Hana said, proceeding to walk past the wolf.

For a second he didn't get mad though, a little preoccupied with Hana's legs. She had left on her school uniform skirt, but no more tights or tall boots. She had slipped on ballerina flats and the school blazer over a black tank.

"Hey wait up" Gin finally called after Hana had gotten a little too far.

The wolf caught up to her, but she still wouldn't cast him a look.

"Ah come on, don't tell me you're mad at me or something" Gin groaned.

Hana stopped dead and looked him in the eyes once and for all.

"Why did you bring me out here Gin?" she asked bluntly.

"I just wanted to talk" the playboy stated.

"About?"

"Well a few things actually, but um I guess I'll start with you're really lovely."

Hana's face went blank, as she watched Gin's mouth curl into a smirk. She sure hadn't expected him to say that.

"Well... Um..thank you" Hana started, her reaction only making the playboy widened his grin.

"Of course" Gin smoothed out.

"But I figured you wanted to talk more about that Tsukune friend of yours?" Hana asked, changing the subject.

Gin let it show that he was quite annoyed with Hana switching course, but he still answered.

"Ya there was that to, but I never said the guy was my friend" he huffed.

"Ah-huh, sure" Hana wavered.

"Well were not friends exactly... I mean... Well.."

Now he was the one stuttering, who the hell was this girl.

"We're in the same club, you know for the newspaper" Gin finished. "All those girls you saw him with are in it to."

"O really, well that must be nice" Hana said sarcasticly, then started to walk again.

"Ah don't be jealous Hana" Gin grinned, trying to reset the mood.

He slipped his arm around Hana and pulled her close to him, but she just pushed him away.

"Don't do that" she growled.

"I thought you were cold" Gin lied.

"Well I'm fine, I told you earlier I like the breeze."

"I was just trying to be nice."

"Why?"

Hana stopped again, a little anger rising in her.

"Why the hell would you wanna be nice to me?" she yelled at Gin.

He was quite surprised by her outburst, but was still able to answer back with a sly comment.

"Well I did say you were lovely" he grinned

But Hana barred her teeth at the playboy shocking him again.

"Don't call me that!" she screamed.

"Why not, it's true" Gin said, reaching for her.

"Because I'm not!"

Hana pushed Gin away from her hard, hitting a tree.

"I'm quiet, rude, mysterious, which I sure makes me annoying."

"It makes you intriguing."

"Shut up!"

A couple tears started to come out as Hana spoke. Gin brushed himself off and walked closer to her, but she just shook her head and backed up with each step he took. He stopped and sighed, man this girl was confusing and intoxicating.

"Hana why are you saying all these things about yourself? I know I don't know you well but you don't seem like the type of person to self-conscious. Sure you're shy and little guarded but that's expected. And the mystery just adds to the thrill. It makes me want to get to know,...to be with you even more" Gin smoothed out.

Hana broke then, this boy had fallen for her, and in truth she had fell from him as well. How did this happen? She was suppose to stay hidden, unwanted. They new bitch that no one wanted to even look at but she ended up drawing more attention to herself.

"Please take that back" Hana started, shaking now.

"Why?" Gin asked, taking another step towards her.

Hana grabbed her arm then, gripping it to stop herself from falling. Her body started to shake worse as a few more tears escaped. Gin moved to comfort her but her voice stopped him again.

"Don't come any closer, you're only making this harder!"

"How it this hard? Why won't you just give into your feelings. I know you like me, I can tell. And don't worry about the rumors you've heard, I might be a play boy but I'm serious about you. I don't know why yet but I can't stand to be away from you... to see you in pain."

"Please stop. I don't... I can't... You can't have feelings for me. I can't stay here."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll only making it harder, when I know I have to leave."

"Wait what? Why would you be leaving?"

"My father... I just know he will find out soon and bring me home. I can't be around humans. Normally I could handle them, but for one to get inside here, he has to be strong. Maybe I... are you sure he's human?"

Gin scratched his head, so that explained everything, no wonder she was freaking out. He wanted so much for her to be able to stay here, he could lie to her, but for some reason that felt wrong.

"Its hard to explain. I guess you call him a halfbreed."

"I didn't think that possible."

Her voice sounded calmer now and the shaking had stopped. Gin took some steps and she allowed it, not moving back or anything.

"Well he's very protective of Moka, the red head vampire that was next to him. He gets into fights a lot with monsters that want her or the other girls that hang around and so he gets injured a lot,and Moka gives him her blood then. It gave him powers somehow, probably makes him even more appealing."

Gin's voice changed from sly to anger and jealously then. " He annoys me about reason, all the girls flocking to him. I mean he's a fricken human! I'm much stronger then him, and better looking."

"A little cocky are we" Hana stated, her voice was back to normal now.

Gin flashed his signature grin then, making Hana laugh a little and calm down completely.

"Though he's not that attractive."

"Really?!"

Gin ran at her then, picking her up in his arms.

"Hey! Hey! Put me down" Hana yelled, blushing.

"Sorry." Gin let her down but didn't release her.

"I said don't come near me" she said, turning her head away from him."My father said once anything went wrong he'd bring me home! A human here is defiantly something wrong."

"Well how is he gonna know about that?"

"I bet he sent some men to watch over me."

That was a little paranoid, but Hana had good reasons to think this, her father was quiet over protective.

"There's no one watching us Hana" Gin assured.

This time she let him reach over and touch his hand to her face.

"I told you you're safe with me" he said, caressing her checks.

Hana blushed a little as she enjoy his warmth and calmed down again.

"Your dad sure is careful" Gin said after a few minutes later.

They had presumed walking now, and Hana had let the playboy wrap his arm around her shoulders this time, the cold was kinda getting to her.

"Ya, but he has good reasons" Hana defended.

"O really, like what?"

Hana was a little surprised by this question. She didn't think Gin would actually care, and she couldn't think up a lie fast enough.

"It's just because the type of demons we are, my family is quite unique" Hana finally answered.

"Right..." Gin dragged out, expecting Hana to say more.

"Look you know I can't tell you what kinda monster I am, it's against the rules" Hana stated.

"Ah come on, tell me. No one will know" Gin pleaded.

"No!"

"Well I know you're a dog, so I guess that's good enough for now."

Gin smirked as he saw Hana's face flash with awe and she lightly slapped his chest.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"It's easy to recognize the scent being a dog demon myself" Gin answered.

"What are you?"

"Nu-ah, if you won't tell me, then I'm not telling you either."

"Fine."

Hana crossed her arms but her pouting made Gin blush a little, dame was she cute. They walked for the rest of the night in silence, somehow simply enjoying eachother's company. Of course Gin had to ruin the moment almost every five minutes though, trying to grab Hana's ass or grope her breast. But she shoved him away each time with a growl, her eyes turning a playful black towards the end.


End file.
